


Anarchy Is Born

by reinadefuego



Category: Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Marius begins recruiting. His first choice is an Army Ranger.





	Anarchy Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. of course I'm in."

The plan is coming together, forming into the grand experiment he imagined years ago. Nobody ever thought his vision would come to pass, yet here they are. China is running a marathon to become a superpower, and the arms race has begun again.

"And if someone succeeds in nuking the island?"

"There are bunkers."

Torres clenches his fists then releases, bracing his hands on the desk. This man would lead him through Hell like Virgil led Dante. He would recruit an army only to watch them burn.

Marius stands, stepping out from behind his desk. Daniel's face is an emotionless void, but Marius has learnt to read him well. He knows how far he can push him before he breaks, or snaps.

"You didn't pull my ass out of Leavenworth just to fuck around in your office . . . you really think you can pull this off?"

"Yes. With your help."

Daniel sighs and shrugs. "I'm in."

"Good. You'll be the one to initiate our new friends into the Army."

"Initiate?"

"You need to break their humanity. Destroy their morals. Make them fear you like the gods of old feared the titans."

Marius is appealing to the sadist he knows he is. After all it's what got him locked up, but gods? Titans? Daniel visibly cringes. He knows that kind of talk. "This plan of yours involves ridiculous call-signs, doesn't it?"

Marius smiles. Yes it does. "Welcome to the Army of Thieves, Colonel Typhon."

"You've pulled some crazy shit over the years, Marius, but _this_? Who in the hell greenlit this?"

"You'd be surprised how threatened the hierarchy feels. There's an area of China our satellites can't see, and the Chiefs are wetting their pants. They think it's a missile silo, but I already confirmed it's just an old archaeological dig site."


End file.
